Shermer High's Reunion
by OfficialLoveMyStories
Summary: 10 Years Had Past! It was like no time had passed at all, and yet everything was' different. Was that invite the best or the worst thing that happened? How would they face the people who knew them better then they knew themselves? And who cared for each other more than any family they'd ever known. How would they face each other? Bender\Claire Andrew\Allison Brian\OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I do not own any of the characters in the Breakfast Club or any of the storyline. They belong to the brilliant and legendary John Hughes.**_

_**A\N I hope you all enjoy these story's I am posting. I actually made the "card" for the book cover. ;) I have fun writing these Breakfast Club Fanfics. So Enjoy and Please Review! Only takes one.**_

* * *

_**xxx**_

**~The Breakfast Club~**

"I looked at threshold desk and saw it. (Bender)"

"I looked in my P.O. Box and saw it. (Allison)"

"I saw it pushed thru my mail slot at the front door. (Claire)"

"I went out to my mail box and saw it. (Andrew)"

"It saw it was delivered to my office. (Brian)"

-Card-

**10 Year Anniversary Class Of 1985**

**"...And these children**

**that you spit on,**

**as they try to change their worlds**

**are immune to your consultations.**

**They're quite aware of what they're going through..."**

**- David Bowie"**

At the top tied with a Blue and white ribbon, with yellow writing had our school motto for our year, then on the bottom had another statement and the event information.

**_"_****_It's been 10 years fate has brought all of us to where we are now, and Shermer High school where we all once walked the halls. Learned together and grow."_**

**_"_****_Hope to see you."_**

"Party and Dance Saturday March 24, 1995 8:00 pm to 1:00 am"

"Goodbye Brunch March 25, 1995 12:00pm 2:00pm"

"The Hilton Ballroom Chicago"

"184 Will Avenue, Chicago, Illinois, 60062"

* * *

xxx

-Bender-

_"__Damn"_ Was all I could utter out of my mouth.

"What the hell was this shit about?" I remember the most fun and horrible years of my life.

I see now Shermer was a great repressed memory. I left once I graduated. I think Vernon, paid off some of the teachers to pass me. I was okay with that.

I took a drag from my cigarette. It got me out of the town. But it took me away from some of the best people I would ever know. I thought of "them," I thought of "her."

Then from the side I heard Charlie walk in _"Bender lets go." "We are going to be late meeting the women." _

_"__You know how they are!"_

_"__Yeah I know." _

Taking another drag from my cigarette then turning it out and popping in a breath mint. Rachelle hated the smell of cigarettes' on my breath. I shoved the card in my drawer in my office.

I closed the door behind me. It was like closing a door on my re-found soul.

* * *

xxx

-Allison-

I pulled the envelope out and stared at the ribbon with my eyes looking like a deer caught in the head lights. I turned and walked out of the post office.

I was smiling like nothing was in my mail box. When Everything I cared about came rushing through me. Because of a card, this card!

I left Shermer after graduation, when I heard he was going to Stanford. The best sports collage around. I knew I wouldn't want to have been the one to hold him back.

One thing I knew for sure he would succeed and become something great. I never had a doubt.

"How was I going to go back there after that year?" I felt tears pricking behind my eyes.

"How was I going to see my friends?" The only ones I had at the time, my best friends' I still considered them as much. I hope they still considered me as one.

The Breakfast club in tacked.

I felt a draft of air escape my mouth with the word _"Sporto"_ entangled in it. I clasped my mouth trying to stop it.

I had a quick flash back to the day I took his patch from his jacket.

I said to myself, _"I wouldn't even know where to find it."_

I moved so much through the years, I never thought I would see them again, any of them.

Claire, I really missed her. I wish I could call her to ask her what to wear to this stupid event, or even ask her to help me with my makeup. I wonder what my roommate Sarah would think.

But I was for sure asking myself "Am I going?" I thought. I started my car and left that parking lot.

* * *

xxx

-Claire-

I was in the living room watching a movie. I heard a chime at the door. It was about 11:30 am' like clockwork the mail was here. I stood up and left the living room.

The clock in the hall was twenty minutes fast. I laughed at a sudden thought I had and then I said to myself. _"we need to fix that damn clock."_ I walked over to the door, and picked up the pile of envelopes.

I stopped in the foyer and felt my heart tighten. There it was what I seemed to be thinking of a moment ago.

_"__Shermer High's 10 year reunion;"_ Escaped my vocal cords.

Jennifer came from the side. _"Claire did my subscription come in from vogue."_

_"__Yes, here you go." _I handed her the magazine.

_"__Oh wow your reunion. Are you going to go?" _She asked intrigued.

_"__I mean I've seen your year book. You and that, Awe what was his name. _I dreaded her saying his name out load.

"_That guy who looked dangerous." _She started laughing at her own statement.

All I could do was smile and then I said. _"I think I might. I had always been one for school functions."_

My palm's started sweating. "Fuck I am not even anywhere close to him and he is making me so nervous." "How the hell was I going to manage being in a room with him all night?"

_"__Awesome we have to go get you a new outfit then." _Jen Turned out of the foyer. Then I heard a deep voice grab me out of my thoughts.

_"__Hey Babe! You okay?"_ Ken kissed me on the cheek.

_"__I'm fine."_ I said smiling.

He was passing me with food for the BBQ, later today.

I put the letter in my purse trying to delaying my action as much as I could. I wanted to hold that card forever and never let it go. I turned and followed him out to the backyard.

* * *

xxx

-Andrew-

I usually went out with my cup of coffee to grab my optic and mail.

Mr. Johnson my neighbor lived across the street. I asked him a long time ago if he was related to one of my high school best friend. He had said no. I was sad I didn't have a connection to the breakfast club in any way even a distant cousin to someone I thought I would never see again.

I always thought of Brian when I would call out his name, to say good morning. I had just waved to him today.

So the breakfast club was far from my mind today. I looked down. I saw an envelope that said Shermer High. I dropped my coffee on my toe and the liquid absorbed into the grass.

_"__OUCH"_ I yelled. I dropped all the mail, except for the card.

I went inside, my fiancée who any one could tell she was older then what she claimed to be was running up to me. Her fake nails in front of her trying to reach. They would probably get there before she would.

_"__Oh my, Hun are you okay?"_Her accent sometime would drive me up a wall and with the bubble gum; I would really just have to tune it out.

_"__I'm fine." _I said in pain.

_"__Can you check the nail to see if it's bruised?" Oh you know I don't like feet. They are so gross." _She turned to pack her lunch.

I turned from her view and rolled my eyes. It was probably immature. She never wanted to act like a soon to be wife. Just a single woman with a bachelor for a guy, and I was anything but; I had a house and a car but my dad liked her. She was blond with what guys can construe as a definite tease.

_"__She kissed me on the head and said I'll be back in a week maybe two."_

I looked at her and said. _"Oh, I just got my ten year High school reunion invite."_ _"Do you think you'll make it back in time to go?"_

"_Oh I can't I have to go to Manhattan after the flight. I have to see my mom; you know plans for the wedding it may be a delay. I wish I could go."_ She never sounded sincere when I wanted to do something.

I was a little disappointed. I wanted to show her off. For goodness sake she had on my ring I gave her.

I had become a coach for the new professional baseball Boston Red Sox team after collage.

I made decent money for both of us to live on. But she wanted to stay a stewardess. Part of me knew that she liked meeting guys. But I couldn't prove it. And hey I asked her to marry me so I had to trust her, I think.

I had explained to my dad one day that I didn't love her. And in return my dad explained a little lesson in love. He said_ "You can't wait for what right, you have to learn' to love what's right!"_ And of course I would do what other expected of me always.

_"__Did my heart die?"_ I winced at the idea.

Tracie left the house with the curtain swinging on the door. I stared at the see through curtains.

"Allison Reynolds." I couldn't stop thinking now.

* * *

xxx

-Brian-

I was working it was the middle of the day; I was running on 3 cups of coffee and a stale doughnut. I was the electronics engineer in New York City.

My assistant Loran came in. Mr. Johnson you have a letter. I was reading when I looked up. She handed me the envelope.

I saw the bold font in the front. I smiled and said _"Thank you"._

I felt like I couldn't open it fast enough. I started mouthing the words as I was reading it; I was so glad I picked that saying for the school year motto. The breakfast club influenced that decision a lot.

I was valedictorian after all; they had sent me a pin, with the card.

Gosh I couldn't believe how long it had been, since high school. I shook my head at how long it had been since I even thought about high school. I laughed remembering my nerdy ways.

Then I started thinking about the time I was going to try and kill myself. _"Thank God for Bender." _He helped me so much. I was able to get my grade changed to a B+ after doing extra credit.

I turned my head looking out of the 77th floor window in my office. I started laughing thinking about how great my life got after that Saturday detention.

I even thought about my high school crush would she be there? Would she be hot? Is she married? I had to ask myself. This was going to be interesting.

I looked at the date. I had a huge conference meeting how was I going to get there in time for my reunion. I hated these meeting's they would sometimes last all weekend. How the hell would I make it work?

I called in Loran, _"Loran!"_

_"__Yes"_

_"__I have a function to go to the day of the trends account."_

_"__See if we can push the date a little."_

She looked at me and smiled. _"It's already done sir you got that letter yesterday, and I made a few phone calls."_

I was so happy I hired her. I smiled. _"Thanks again!"_

Every One else I bet was freaking out. I was now laughing at the thought of my friends holding there cards. I was actually excited for this.


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N Remember to check out my Flickr. I have Pictures for my stories. If there is something you want to see the way I see it. Tell me I'll post a photo. "Please Review" I worked hard on this. Hugs Anty~**

* * *

xxx

-Bender-

I woke up feeling like crap. I haven't been able to sleep for the last week in a half. It's like that damn card was a constant alarm going off in my head saying are you going or are you not going to even bother. _"I need an aspirin."_ I said to myself. Turning off the bed and edging on my slippers. I laughed. I started thinking what would the breakfast club say, John Bender in slippers.

Then I heard Rachelle call me by the nick name she gave me._ "Ben? Ben!"_

Hearing her calls through the house and an echo fallowing was now going to give me a migraine.

_"__Yes."_

_"__Where are my shoe's I had the bag by the door and now they're gone."_

_"__Check by the couch."_

_"__I found them."_

_"__Where were they?"_

_"__By your suit case."_

_"__Yea I know, but where next to the sofa and who found them?" _I asked as a rhetorical question_._

_"__I did." _It came with a giggle through the hall.

Then I thought. She is always taking credit for things I do.

I walked down stairs to find her making herself a protein shake. She was looking very hot this morning. I had to remind myself all the time that she was smart. But I never had to remind myself that she was hot. I went around the counter, and started making my coffee. She could never make my coffee it was always too light.

_"__Are you sure you don't want one of my shakes."_

I laughed and turned to look at her; I pulled my body against hers, and kissed her. _"Yea I'll take a one of your shakes." _

She pushed me back playfully. _"Ben you know how I feel about sex this early. Gosh we just got up."_

I let her go and grabbed the coffee pot, to pour myself a cup. _"Ben I'm sorry; _she was now leaning against my back. _It's just uncomfortable you know."_

I kissed her vaguely on the cheek.

_"__Dinner tonight?"_ I asked.

_"__Yeah 8:00 O'clock, Well I'm off to the office._

_"__Rain check on the shake for tonight?" _She winked at me_ "Bye Ben."_

I saw the clock it was 8:45 am and I didn't have to be at work till 10:00. I walked over to the window. I looked out to see the view. Los Angeles was a beautiful city. I really loved living here. I wonder where everyone else from the club lived.

I walked to my office; I hadn't gone in there since the night I got that stupid card. I didn't want to open that drawer and not find that card like it was all an illusion or find it and have it mock me.

I sat down on my leather chair and tugged on the handle and it opened. I looked in the drawer with fear. Why was I so afraid of it? It was now under the tiny black box with a gold strip, It held a gold engagement ring.

I felt my heart get tight. How did she always ruin something I thought was a great idea? Hell, what if she was wearing one herself. I now felt like I got hit by a truck.

I thought right there.

_"__Bender merry Rachelle and have the life you've always wanted. Don't go. She is probably still a snobby rich, Princess. __**"My Princess."**_

I felt my body shudder at the word in my thoughts. She isn't mine anymore and plus I have to see them, all of them there my friends, and yes Rachelle will come. The headache was going away.

* * *

xxx

-Allison-

Sarah was jumping on me, licking my face. Sarah was the best roommate and she was also my golden rechever. I had her for almost four years. I could never have a real person roommate; I would soon think they were strange and move out. So I had got my own place in Denver and I love the mountains. The snow in winter, it was a dream after I traveled.

I realized the world feels pretty small when you have no one there to bask in its entire phenomenon with. I have sketches from my travels hanging on my walls. I have had people offer me thousands of dollars for my painting of people in the Sistine Chapel; I stood there for a whole day capturing every mark in my painting. I also have pictures of me with people I will never forget.

I had neighbors a little far off and I had a couple of friends. Non that lived with me, my phone rang. _"Hey Jo, breakfast yeah sure." _I am going to take Sarah out for a walk then I will be right there.

I came back, letting Sarah off her leash. There were some messages on my pager from work well the life of a therapist is hard but I need a day off once in a while, I thought and then I grabbed my bag. I saw now it resembled the one I had in high school but was a little bit more modern with a clasp and pockets.

I was now laughing at myself, _"Gosh Allison you are such a weirdo."_

I got to Pete's Café. I loved this place it was awesome for our book club meetings. I got there and Abigail and Mindy and Jo short for Joanna were there.

Hey Guys I said walking from the counter, with my coffee.

"Hey Allison." Jo said smiling.

_"__Hey you all will never guess what I got last week." _They were now all intrigued with my exciting news.

_"__What is it."_

_"__I got my high school reunion card."_

They all seemed excited for me to go, except for Jo. She knew my big falling out in high school and that Sporto was mixed in with it. I started getting questions from all ends.

_"__Are you going?"_

_"__Yes. I think I am."_

_"__What are you going to wear?" _Now Mindy sounded like Claire for Prom.

I laughed and looked at Jo. She looked serious.

_"__What about Andy!"_ Jo said in a whisper. Mindy and Abigail were chatting about her scarf.

_"__I'm sure he will be there, I just really miss my old friends."_

_"__Okay! You know I'll go with you if you want."_

_"__Really oh yes Please Jo. It would mean a lot to have you there."_

She smiled. Okay Ally we will plan later. We sat there for the next two hours talking. They were great but noting like my club friends.

Me and Jo got to my house and decided on a drive for my reunion. Jo sat with me discussing how she would intervene if I needed a rescue from unwanted conversations. I was never one to be the most verbal person. I was so happy she was going.

When she had left I went upstairs to look for some things I needed in the attic. I started looking through some old boxes. One marked memories duct tape like I never wanted to see what was in it ever again.

I took it down stairs and sat in my dining room. I had cut the tape open. I instantly started tearing up. The dust got me when I lifted the letters. I kept all of their letters we passed in class. I was such a pack rat why would anyone keep anything like this.

I had a quiz I passed Claire in independent study asking her who she would do it with, written in blue ink and her reply in black ink was written John Bender.

I had a black and silver switch blade and a combination lock and a beaver shot of some girl.

I stopped breathing for a moment. There it was a patch with the letters stitched into it. 'State Champion, The two little guys on the side wrestling.

Andrew Clark landed up being the number one wrestler of Shermer high school, until this day I never heard any news of different, he never lost a fight. I wonder if he still wrestles, I thought to myself.

I felt myself fill with anger think about his dad through the years telling him he shouldn't be with me. I am making him lose focus. But Andy never listened. I wished things would have turned out different. He's probably married with children of his own.

A week was a short time away and was coming sooner than any of us knew. I started crying. Ten years was a long time ago.

* * *

xxx

-Claire-

I was sitting in my office looking at some shots of girls for the front page of the magazine. I looked up and saw a man in a beige shirt with his name written on it carrying a dozen roses. All the girls in the office were now whispering to one another. Thank you I said grabbing the flowers.

The man smiled and turned out and left. I saw on the card Claire written in some unknown handwriting. I opened it and it said "this weekend me and you?" I looked up to see my boss Josh smiling I got so disgusted. I was drunk for our Christmas party and made out with him in the coat closet. But we just made out nothing special. I hated Tequila, and I had been upset. I saw Ken making out with Sharon in the hall. She was one of the best assistant I had, but I fired her later on when I found out she was trying to sabotage my career sending our info to another company under my name. It felt like she wanted my life. Ken had explained to me so many times he would never hurt me again. I was now wearing his giant diamond on my hand.

What's wrong with you Standish always befriending these stupid bitches? I thought. I guess the closer the day came to the reunion I really started thinking about things and the people in my life. I also seemed to get more fowl mouthed. I was smiling when I heard a knock on the door. _"Claire?"_

I saw Ken standing there looking at the flowers. "Where did those come from?"

_"__Oh." _I stammered Josh was pretending to look at his computer.

He knew Ken would go and confront him. Not that neither of them would do anything but talk major shit to one another. But my life was very not confrontational. It wasn't right in my life of society_._ Not to mention I would probably get accused of cheating.

_"__There Lizzy's but her desk wasn't big enough to hold them so she didn't want them on the floor. She asked if she could put them here."_

_"__Oh alright, I thought some guy was sending my Claire flowers. I can't have that."_ He said teasingly.

I walked around to my desk and wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled him in for a hug. Josh now smiling at me, he was such a pervert. I looked at him and cut the card behind Ken's head and threw it in the trash bin. Now he was now scowling at me.

_"__Lunch?" _Ken said smiling._  
_

_"__Yes! I have to tell you something."_

We had went to the Bistro downtown, I told Ken my exciting news about my reunion. I didn't mention "him." I just said I had really great friends in high school. I was looking at the spaghetti when I looked up to see him checking out the waitress. I pretended I didn't see. I didn't want to argue with him in a restraint, again. And over something later he would make me feel like I imagined it all.

_"__So are coming with me to Chicago?"_

_Yeah, Hun sounds like fun."_

_"__Ma'am can we get the check." _I could see he wasn't sure what he just agreed to.

Okay now I was feeling really crappy today. I still hadn't figured on a picture for the fucking magazine neither. I wanted to go and shop.

I miss John. I thought, wow where the hell was this coming from? I was now feeling sad. I could remember his perfect bone structure my earring shining through his long hair, the smell of cigarettes on his breath. This was the first time I had given John so much thought in years.

Ken was chatting about something. I could never listen to his mindless babbling. He left kissing me on the cheek reassuring me he would see me later. He whistled for a cab and was gone into a mess of yellow cars.

I walked back into the office. Lizzy was looking very happy about a huge Boca of roses no planted on her tiny desk. _"I heard you say they were mine."_

_ "__Oh yes keep them."_ I walked back to my office and shut the door all I really wanted was for today to be over.

* * *

xxx

-Andrew-

I was sitting in my office with one of my players. The phone rang; I held my finger up pausing the conversation. _"Hello."_

_"__Oh hey dad, I can't fly over this weekend I am really booked up, tell mom I said sorry." _I hung up the phone after a mini pointless conversation.

I turned and looked at the boy who was waiting for my advice on his pitch _"So just remember keep the pitch low and throw the strike will hit better"_

_"__Thanks couch."_ The boy was turning to walk out when another one of my players walked in.

_"__Mr. Ulrich, come in please have a seat."_

_"__Yeah Dork, sit where you belong on the bench." _I heard Bronk say and I got mad.

_"__Mr. Bronk you'll do ball pick up tomorrow"_

_"__No sir its fine" _Ulrich protested.

Bronk was rolling his eyes. If I find out you pick on Ned you're going to have to deal with me indefinitely. He nodded and said _"Yes sir."_

_"__Now apologize."_

_"__Sorry Ulrich"_

He stared shocked._ "Thanks."_

_"__Hey Ned I wanted to make sure you keep that ankle wrapped." I said.  
_

_"__Yeah I will coach. Thanks."_ His thanks sounded more sincere for something other than my concern for his ankle.

He did have a nerdy stance about him but this kid could play ball.

I walked out of the office, on my right I saw a girl with dark colors reading a book to large for anyone around here to not stare at her. She looked up. I swear I was looking at Allison. I smiled, she glared at me then looked back down to read another line. One of my players came from the side and quickly told me, _"Later Coach." _He grabbed the girl and kissed her walking down the hall. I waved and thought to myself, the irony.

More things reminded me lately as if time was rewinding back to high school. Clark you need a drink.

It was already getting late, I got home thinking Tracie would be there, I walked in the lights were off.

_"__Honey? Are you hear?"_

On the fridge was a note; _"Andrew, I'll be back later Carol had a awful day and wanted to go out. Don't wait up. I'll be back later there is some sandwich meat in the fridge. Love you."_ **_T_** with a heart around the first letter of her name.

I threw the letter on the floor, I was sitting in the dark kitchen. I was hungry but I didn't want another fucking sandwich, I had that from a parked truck outside of the field to feed the guys for lunch.

I'll go out I guess by myself. I took the keys off the counter and got to my nice car, the one I would only use for a night out with my_ fiancé_. I wanted a meal, but I didn't want to go to a fancy restraint by myself, I was on the road when I saw a Diner. I walked in a bunch of people a few bikers having coffee.

The waitress walked up, _"What can I get for ya darling?"_

_"__I'll take a Pepsi and a Cheeseburger with fries. Thanks."_ I said smiling.

_"__Sure;"_ she said writing it down taking my menu.

The bell rang _"Order Up!"_

I was sent into a trance, the red checkered paper on the table reminded me of Ol'Rays Bowling Alley & Arcade. Where I spent a lot of time with the breakfast club. Allison always trying to beat me at the strike outs. Brian coming to the table with the best Pizza in town and Bender and Claire always caught up in to each other, or arguing. But not one person could deny they were so in love and it was real.

I always hoped people would look at me and Allison and think that. I wonder why she stopped talking to me and left never saying goodbye. Claire had told me Allison was gone. I ran to her house that day not letting Claire fully explain what Allison told her to tell me. Things I would want to know after time. I just found her gone; her mom not caring why she left? Where she'd gone to? Who she was with? Just said to me; I don't know where she went to but she'll be ok.

I felt my heart tear in two all over again. The waitress walked up with my food reminding me where I was. "Enjoy!" dropping the ketchup and mustard. I really felt alone. And I could say I have everything in my life that any person could be happy about. Family, friends, a Job, and a soon to be wife.

Then why did I feel so alone like I did my first year of college.

* * *

xxx

-Brian-

I was out to lunch with my daughter Ariel, she was only two, and her mom and I could never get along for long. Plus I think she just liked me for my money, I never married her. Me and her split after her constant hint toward marriage and when I mentioned prenups. She was out the door. I wasn't stupid. I was Brian Johnson. I could have punched myself in the arm for that one.

When she found out she was pregnant with my first child. I had to be there. So she still got money out of me in some way But it was never for her.

My mom hated that I didn't marry her. But she did love her granddaughter but would never cut me any slack when I talked to her or cut me any grief about my current situation.

I had a job I made more money than some people would make in a life time. My mom was never happy, But she was my mom, I loved her.

My daughter was perfection, and the only girl I truly loved.

_"__Dada. Cookie!"_

_"__Yes sweet heart." _

_"__My."_ She was reaching for it.

I handed it to her smiling; I was filled with so much joy. I wonder if any of my friends have kids.

_"__Okay my pretty girl_."

"_Oh she is beautiful_." I heard from behind me.

A gorgeous woman in a white and teal dress was staring at me in awe. _"Thanks."_ I got up ready to pack Ariel bag with her Sippy cup and her puff Cheetos.

The lady quickly got up and handed me a paper with her number on it. _"If you ever need a babysitter or don't."_

_ "__Sure." _I said looking at her with a smirk.

She turned walking away making sure I would remember her.

I was so slick with the ladies after I got my reputation. I had got my braces off a month after detention and started working out with Andy and getting high with Bender just a few times. I never failed my grades, and I had a blast in school for the next couple months, my summer and then my senior year was the best. I asked Rose Conner to prom. She had said yes. She was beautiful and really nice considering she hung out with Claire's bitchy friends.

I walked up to my car the driver opened the door and let me in. He was grabbing the bags and putting them in the trunk. He had got in, _"Where to sir?"_

_"__Judy's!"_

_Yes Sir."_

We got to the front of the apartment building in Manhattan she lived a little always. As long as my daughter didn't mind the ride I would go for her very often.

I got to the apartment to find Judy and Nick in the kitchen. Nick seemed like a nice guy and Ariel really seemed to like him, that was all that mattered.

Judy and I were always civil with one another for her sake.

I put her down and kissed her. _"Bye My baby girl daddy loves you. I'll see you in two weeks."_

I said out load to myself; _"Man I am going to miss her."_

"_Well if you want you can have her at the end of this week to make up for the week your gone."_

_"__Yes thank you!" _I hugged her.

_"__Wait." _I looked down to see the ring on her finger.

_"__Oh that's why you're being nice"_

She hit me on the arm. _"Shut up, I'm always nice."_

_"__Congrats Nick!" _

_"__Thanks" _he said sounding like he'd won some match.

_"I am really happy for you two."_ Ariel wanted to be picked up, Nick had picked her up and she giggled but then lunged towards me.

_"__Bye dada, I- uh- I wuv you."_

That was the best feeling in the world._ "I love you to honey I'll be back before you know it."_

I was walking out of the apartment then took a glance back she was now looking at the floor with her head in her mom's neck. _"Bye Guys."_ I waved.

My cell phone rang when I hit the ground floor. It was some number I didn't know. _"Hello!"_

_"__Is Brian Johnson there?"_

_"__This is he, may I ask who's calling?"_

_"__Larry Lester."_

_"__Oh damn, Larry!" Shit man."_

_"__High school I remember. Wow, hey how did you get this number?"_I said curiously.

_"__I called New York engineering and found your number listed. I asked for your number from your secretary."_

_ "__Oh wow that's awesome bro glad you looked me up." _

_"__Did you get the Reunion card?"_

_"__Yeah I did." _

_"__Well I just wanted to call and see if you got it and if you're going."_Now he sounded curious.

_"__Yeah I am." _

_"__Hey do you know if Clark is going?" _I was shocked at his question.

_"__I'm not sure, we kind of lost track of each other over the years."_

_"__But I'll see you there, Man keep in touch. Bye nice talking to you."_

_"__Yeah you to! Bye."_

I hung up I wonder what that was about Larry calling out of the blue and asking for Andy. Andy had always tried apologizing to Larry. But Larry wouldn't give him the time of day. Until Andy asked me to give him a letter, I had but I never saw them talk. I knew Andy would never hurt or bully anyone ever again. He was my one of my best friend's, I trusted him.

This is crazy people calling me from school. It was like 1984 all over again. Except I was rich had a daughter and had no breakfast club. I got into the car and told the driver to take me home. I called my mom to tell her I was coming to town.

Somehow it felt like I was like going back in time. I can't wait to see my friends. I thought.

* * *

**Summary of the new chapters: Sorry I know Brian's always cheery, but he has had a good life. Claire was right. He was the only one whose friends didn't mind and looked up to him for hanging around with the popular kids in different statures. Claire has always had drama with guys. John has an awesome life but somehow he was feeling like he had been thrown into a rollercoaster, was it fun or not? Will Andy ever look at himself from the outside?**

**A\N I won't be posting a new chapter until I get Review, So please leave one. Thank you for the followers and the favorites for this story. I worked hard on it. Hugs Anty~**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_I do not own any of the characters in the Breakfast Club or any of the storyline. They belong to the brilliant and legendary John Hughes._**

**_A\N: Remember to check out my flikr. Link is on my channel. If there is anything you want to see from my stories let me know._**

* * *

**(Flight Times) **

**Bender: ****4 hours, 30 minutes**

**Andrew: 1 hour, 47 minutes**

**Claire: 3 hour, 25 minutes**

**Brian: 1 hour, 49 minutes**

**(Drive Time)**

**Allison: 16 hours, 3 minutes**

* * *

xxx

-Bender-

I loved flying, being thousands of miles in the air. I am a bit of a thrill seeker. I've gone sky diving about five times in my life. But somehow about to re-live my adolescence was feeling far more dangerous.

I had a coach ticket clutched in my palm. I knew Rachelle hated the fact that I wasn't on first class. I really didn't care, as long as I got there. It was scary thinking about going back. Back to where my life started. Where I was able to open my eyes and see what the world had to offer me.

I was sitting on the side of the sofa looking at my watch.

"Rachelle!" I shouted upstairs.

"You know I only have a week off right."

I heard the dresser drawers slammed shut with a loud clunk. I wanted to leave the house on time.

"Yes Ben, I just hate for you not to have things when you need them."

I felt like I was never going to leave.

I figured by now, maybe I was actually into chicks who, you could call high maintenance. I started remembering all the chick's in high school I dated. I usually dealt with girls who were never around when I needed' them, and we're there only when I wanted' them. Those relationships never lasted. But they were simple. That was until I met Prin- Claire. I stopped myself.

Bender you have to get used to using her real name, I told myself. How are you going to show up there, calling her a nick name! And here you are ten years later.

"Ben you better go, you are going to miss the flight. I am so sorry I can't come. I have to work. But I will make it up to you I promise." She said handing me two more bags.

"Gosh what the hell did you put in these?" I said hauling them towards the door.

Charlie drove up and honked.

Rachelle hooked her arms around my neck and said; "Miss me? Okay!" She waved at me goodbye till we were out of sight.

We had made our way to the LAX airport. We stayed talking about my upcoming race for NASCAR. The DMD 500.

"I can't believe you're going to skip the 400 race for this." I shook my head.

We came to the drop off and I got out of the car.

"Okay I'll be back on Monday 12 noon you have to pick me up."

He shot me a look. "Got it. Don't get too drunk asshole."

"I am not promising shit." I laughed.

I made my way into the entrance of the airport. There were a bunch of gift shops and the bar. I made my way towards it.

A buff dude was working. "What can I get for you man?"

"A shot of jack!"

I slammed the shot before the flight.

"Hard day?" The guy told me.

"Hard decade." I replied.

I wasn't going to need the whiskey for the flight but for the upcoming reunion.

"Thanks man." I said leaving the guy a $20 for a $3 dollar shot.

I waited in line to be called. I began to analyze everything in my life. I really couldn't see Rachelle as a long term. I wasn't the marrying type and I wasn't going to change because of some reunion.

I saw through the crowd of people, a man standing near a garbage bin outside smoking a cigarette. I would have killed for a drag.

The lady working the baggage claim called me over. "Next?"

I placed my one suit case on the line. I left the others in Charlies car. I was feeling pretty calm compared to the last two weeks.

I saw the lady working was giving me a smile, like she wanted some. I smiled back.

Rachelle and I both knew we liked other people, it wasn't any secret. She never gave me an ultimatum. That's maybe why we have been together so long. Probably because she liked doing her own thing and I liked our arrangement as well.

Maybe I should ask that girl working on the baggage claim to go with me. I thought.

I had finally made my way onto the plane, the intercom came on. "Ladies and Gentlemen this is your caption; we have clear skies to Chicago. We should arrive at our destination on time. We are expecting a fairly smooth flight today. Once again we thank you for choosing to fly with us today and we hope you enjoy your flight"

"Hi, can I take the window seat?" The lady sitting next to me asked.

"Um- well." I was feeling kind of bummed I couldn't see Chicago on the landing.

"Thanks, your sweet." She passed through before I could say no.

Before I knew it we were in the skies' the clouds passing the window.

The lady had passed out, so much for wanting the window seat. The seat belt sign went off and I went to the bathroom. I heard a knock on the door.

What the fuck? I thought. "Someone is in here!"

I heard a knock again. "Damn it." I opened the door to find an incredibly hot stewardess.

"I am making sure you enjoy this flight sir."

* * *

xxx

-Allison-

Jo and I stopped to put gas in the car and to refuel ourselves. We stopped at a little gas station in a small town in Nebraska. The pump numbers were rolling. Gas had gotten so expensive. We would have never had a life after Claire got her BMW, or after Sporto got his truck even Bender with his motorcycle if prices were like this. None of us had a job, living off our parents, Awe to be young and not have a care in the world.

We agreed to drive instead of a plane ride it was so much cheaper as well. I didn't mind the land was so beautiful. I got so many ideas for drawings. Cows in a pasture, or lakes so clear the water looked like a mirror showing another world.

I had left Sarah with Jo's mom. She was a really nice lady, and very wonderful to her daughter and to me.

I hadn't talked to my parents in almost seven years. I called them about two years after I left Shermer. That phone call was the worst. I actually talked to my mom, only to find her telling me that things were great with her and dad. I felt like they could have cared less if I had called or not. I felt tears well up in my eyes thinking about it.

"Hey Ally, think fast." Jo tossed a pixie stick at me.

"Oh did you get the cola?" She handed the bottle to me.

"We better hit the road if we want to make good time."

"Okay." I smiled.

We jumped in the car and the engine roared and the radio blared out as the car sprung to life. There was a park across the street I saw a guy playing basket ball with his son. He had to be around our age. I stared.

How was I going to see Andy? Maybe he wouldn't be there. I was feeling happy and sad about that scenario. Could I could avoid him?

"Ally are you okay, you have been kind of quiet all day." Jo said.

"Yeah, I don't think this was such a good idea." I began to panic.

"Well it's too late to change your mind now."

"What if things are not how I expect them to be? I don't know if I could bare it all in one night." I began blabbering like an idiot.

"Then we leave." Jo said in a calm tone.

"Ally it's important to have closure. He deserves to hear it from you. Why you left. And Plus you have to see your other friends as well."

"Seriously, how am I the therapist?" I let out a breathless laugh.

"You're just too close to the situation to see it the way I do. This is a good thing." I smiled at her.

Jo was seriously one of my absolute best friends.

I laid on the window and I let the wind breeze through my hair. I was calm all week and now I decide to have a meltdown. Yeah Allison just what you need. I thought to myself.

I turned to the radio and higher the volume and began bobbing my head around to the music. "I love this song." I yelled over the speakers. Jo began moving to the music to.

_"But let me get to the point, let's roll another joint  
And turn the radio loud, I'm too alone to be proud  
And you don't know how it feels  
You don't know how it feels to be me_

_People come, people go_  
_Some grow young, some grow cold_  
_I woke up in between_  
_A memory and a dream"_

* * *

xxx

-Claire-

I was sitting at the airport. I couldn't seem to shake this unnerving feeling in the pit of my stomach. I tried to analyze what was making me feel like this and not addressing the real reason.

Maybe it was nerves from Ken's mother coming down after we get back, or maybe it could've been the new promotion I got at work. No Claire! I told myself in my head. It has to do with seeing the people that you left long ago that you swore once to leave them in my past to never look back.

Then Ken came around the side scaring me. "My future Mrs. Raskob?"

"Oh – my ? KEN! Damn it you scared me." I said with a stern tone.

He shot me a look. "What's wrong with you Hun?"

"Nothing! Sorry I just don't feel good."

"Are you sure you want to go?" I saw he was trying to get out of this.

"No it's just hate flying that's it." I lied.

"Oh Claire Bear, don't worry I will be with you the whole way." His phone rang.

"Lydia, I have this weekend off remember?" He walked off chatting to his secretary his voice fading into a clutter of noise.

I suddenly felt like I was the only one in the room. I looked at this little old lady sitting across from me. She was looking down at the small diamond ring on her hand smiling, like nothing ever could be that beautiful.

I felt obligated to quickly glance down at my ring. It was huge now that I really took time to observe the way it sparkled in the light. I looked up and the old lady was gone.

Ken came back and sat beside me and put his arm around my shoulders pulling me to his side. "You know this past week you have really been on edge. What's going on? You know you can tell me anything."

I looked down. All of a sudden I needed to smoke a cigarette. I was unable to answer him, if I told him about Bender or my past. I think he would fly off the handle. Maybe even try convincing me stay. I couldn't mention anything.

"I'll be back." I rushed towards the bathroom.

I had pushed the door open. I turned on the faucet letting the cold water hit my hands washing the sticky feeling from them and washing the heat from my face. _"Claire you can do this! Its only one night!"_ First of all I was in a deep conversation with my reflection and second. I felt like I was going to fall to the ground hitting my head on the steel sinks and yet that still seemed better than going to this ridicules reunion.

I pulled a cigarette from my purse and lit it; my reflection became foggy in the mirror from the smoke.

A old lady I saw sitting across from me walked out of a stall. I turned red again. "Oh I am sorry; I didn't realize someone was in here." I turned out the cigarette with water.

She had freckles and white hair. "Ma'am you'll be fine." She said. I had no idea who she was. She walked out smiling back at me.

I walked out of the bathroom just in total daze, who was that lady. Ken came up to me. "Babe we have to go the plane is leaving."

"Okay" I sighed.

We passed through the security. We had walked on the plane. The stewardess looked at our tickets; "up front middle seats!"

We were flying first class. I really would have loved to be in couch. I liked meeting random people. First class it was always so dull. The seats were separated for your own space. Well one thing I was happy about I wasn't near the window.

"Do you think we can skip the brunch?" Ken asked me.

"Uh well I really haven't seen some of these people in a long time. I would really enjoy staying."

"Oh c'mon Hun, We can go and do our own thing after. What do you say?"

"Well okay. I guess that would be fine." I threw on a fake smile.

"That's my Claire Bear."

Ken made a good point. I began to wonder why so long usually reunions only last a few hours and here we were staying the night and another day with people we hadn't seen in such a long time.

I knew that place was going to be beautiful though. I loved the ball room there, my brother and sister-inn law got married there. I wondered if all my old friends from the prom committee were the ones decorating. I wondered how Ashley, Bethany and Roxanne were.

I hadn't ended on good terms with them after hiding my feelings for John and my friendship's with Allison, Andy and Brian. For the last couple months of my Jr. year. Then deciding to spend my senior year with the breakfast club.

All my friends weren't too happy about that. Bethany and Rose were great and didn't follow the rest of the clique. They actully got to know Allison as well. I sat down and buckled the belt around my designer skirt. I was feeling really nervous.

* * *

xxx

-Andrew-

I was sitting on the plane. I hated the turbulence on the take off. After that it was smooth flying.

It was actually a hard day. I got up late. Then I had a full body check going through the airport. I spilled my coffee on my shirt. My luggage had to be put below. I would rather of had it on the over head but what could you do.

I was sitting next to a lady who over did it with the flower perfume. For some reason she kept calling me Adrian. I would smile and be polite.

I leaned my head against the back of the seat, and shut my eyes. Hoping that next time I opened them I would be in Chicago. I felt a finger tap my shoulder.

"Andrew how are you? Where is Tracie?"

I pulled off the ear phones that weren't contributing anything but keeping my ears warm. I saw it was Tracie's friend Carol. She was also a stewardess.

"Oh." I ran my fingers through my hair.

"She had to work. I am just going to my High school reunion." I continued.

"How are you? Did you and Tracie have a good time the other night?" She stared at me for what seemed like forever.

"The other night? - Oh yeah the other night. She stammered.

I helped her to remember. "She said you had a problem at work."

"Oh yeah we did, I really needed help with that problem. Well I am getting paged. Have fun at your- um" – She swallowed.

"Reunion." I finished her sentence.

"Yeah, That! Bye Andrew." She scurried off.

Hmm, well that was weird. I thought.

I placed the ear phones over my ears again. This time I played the radio. I really loved this song. I thought.

_"My old man was born to rock  
He's still tryin' to beat the clock  
Think of me what you will  
I've got a little space to fill_

So let's get to the point, let's roll another joint  
And let's head on down the road  
There's somewhere I got to go  
And you don't know how it feels  
You don't know how it feels  
No, you don't know how it feels to be me"

I fell asleep.

When I had woke up about two hours later. The fasten seat belt sigh was on. We came to a land. We all walked off the plane. The old lady I sat next to pinched my butt after she got off the plane.

I jumped. "Owe. - Huh? Ma'am for the last time, I am not Adrian."

"Sure you're not, sonny." She winked at me.

I laughed. "That lady totally violated me." I said to myself and shaking my head in disbelief.

I walked in through the airport. I saw carol through the people. I waved. Her eyes met me then she turned and left. I didn't pay any attention. I went through the front to collect my rental car after getting my luggage.

"Hi, I am Andrew Clark. I wanted to pick up my car?"

The boy working, Starred at me wide eyed. I waved in front of him. "Andrew Clark?"

"Yeah, Sorry do I know you?" I was again feeling very confused.

"The Andrew Clark?"

"Yeah?" I sung the word.

"29 consecutive wins in high school, Record time throw down in 1984, now one of the greatest coaches of all time. BOSTON RED SOX!?"

"Really?" I blinked.

"How do you know all that kid?"

"I went to school at Shermer. Can I get a picture? Please sir."

"Yeah, sure of course." My felt like my luck began to turn around.

I signed an autograph. He handed me the keys smiling like nothing would get better."Thanks' kid."

I went outside letting the wind hit me and putting on my shades. "I'm home!"

* * *

xxx

-Brian-

I really was excited. I couldn't help but be excited. I had just dropped of Ariel at her mother's just a few hours before I had to leave the city. I debated on whether or not I should bring a date. I figured not, Who knows who I would be seeing again.

I got to the airport. FBO (fixed base operator) located away from the commercial terminals. I handed the man my passport. I had a privet jet. "I made arrangements for me to be picked up."

"Yes sir, Right this way." He led me towards my Jet.

He went to grab my bags. "No that's fine. I got it." I smiled.

He looked shocked. I'm sure a lot of people that came through here treated these working people like personal slaves. That wasn't my style.

"Yes of course sir."

I ran up the steps.

My caption came out. Mr. Johnson we are going to have a perfect flight. Clear sky's all the way there.

"Thank you Bill." Bill had been my pilot for almost three years.

Everyone was getting situated my pilot my co-pilot and the stewardess. Before I knew it the plane took off perfectly into the air.

I sat back in my chair with a Jack on the rocks. I was starring at the piece of paper in front of me unable to concentrate, on what I was looking at. I looked out the window. The sun was in the sky its highest point of the day I figured I would get there about, six thirty maybe seven. The dinner didn't start till about eight. That's what I remembered off the card.

I could maybe already hear Bender telling me, Neo-Maxi has his own plane? To load up and party? Show Off! I laughed at the thought. Or maybe I'd hear Andy say what's did you buy your own plane for? Or I could see Allison grabbing a couple of miniatures out of the mini fridge for herself and Claire sitting back enjoying the ride. She would be one I pegged for enjoying the finer things in life.

I looked around the plane. The sun was shining in through the windows, flecks of dust floating in the rays of light. I sort of felt alone in a long time. I had everything, but the closer this reunion came the lonelier I saw myself. I was always the fifth wheel. I wondered if being around these people, if that would ever change.

We were half way there when my Cell phone rang.

"Mr. Johnson?"

"Yes, Loran."

"Um-Sir I hate to bother you but Mr. Arthur Ronald has insisted to know about the Chemical engineering."

"okay."

"I tried to tell him you were out."

"Loran I am already half way to Chicago right now but I suppose I can give him a call. Give me his number."

"(555) 555-1603"

"Thank you Loran"

"Yes sir, Good luck."

I dialed the phone number. I got his voice mail.

_"This is Arthur P. Ronald, I am not in my office right now but leave me a message after the beep and I will get back to you at my earliest convenience."_**BEEP.**

"Arthur this is Brian Johnson, I got a call from my secretary giving me your message. Well Sir the commercial engineering is a branch of chemistry and engineering that applies the physical sciences and\or life science. Advancements in computer science found applications designing and managing plants, simplifying calculations and drawings that previously had to be done manually. The completion of the Trends Project is also seen as a major development; not only advancing chemical engineering but genetic engineering and genomics as well to these researchers see this as a trend towards biotechnology. Hope this helped you sir, Thank you and have a nice weekend."

I hung up the phone with a proud determination.

I laid my head back put the folder away from work and decided to enjoyed the flight and my weekend. "Wow I have changed a lot since school."

* * *

**A\N: I know this wasn't an awesome chapter. But I am getting serious writers block. I will try to stay posting. R&R.**

**A big thank you and hugs to my reviewers:**

**_Girlyemma96._ They will see each other soon. I promise.**

**_Sirius James Potter._ Hope you enjoy reading this, because I know you love the movie.**

**_VanQua-Fan._ I am sorry about the grammar I don't have a Beta. I Hope you enjoy the update.**

**_Marie._ Thank you for the review. I hope you keep R&R.**

**_flyfeather05._ Hey Hun! I know your waiting to get to the reunion. We will be there soon.**

**_Geoavenger._ I know how you love the separated POV's. I will try to keep it like that.**

**Anyways won't post again until I get reviews. I don't know if it's good enough to keep going let me know. Thank you!**


End file.
